Stray
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Stiles and Scott stumble across an injured wolf, that wolf is Derek. With no way of Derek letting them know that the wolf is him, he ends up staying in the Stilinski home until he heals. A few weeks after Derek arrives at the home, a man comes by claiming that the wolf is his. Will Stiles and the pack be able to save Derek from the man's intensions before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated! I love to know what you all think!

_I'm never taking on an invading pack of wolves on my own next time. _Derek continued to pad across the road in full wolf form, his snow white fur matted with blood and dirt, his tongue hanging out as he panted. The wolf's paws were beginning to ache and his pads we're cracked from walking on the blacktop of the road. _I need to find someplace to stay, it's not safe to be at my own house since they'll scent me there. _The Alpha lowered his nose to the road and blew out some air against it, trying to pick up any familiar scent, huffing slightly as he took in the scents. _Trash. Trash. Roadkill. Rabbit. A rabbit is small but it'll do. _Derek kept his nose lowered as he jumped over the barrier and landed on the cool ground of the grass, following the scent into the woods, his stomach growling in demand of food. His muscles screamed in protest as he crouched down and tensed his body as he neared the brown furred creature.

The rabbit lowered its head and continued to munch on some of the grass, its ears twitching as it attempted to hear everything around it while it ate. Derek inched himself closer to his target, trying to keep his muscles as tense as possible by remaining as silent and fluid as he could. The wolf lunged at the small animal, only to sink its claws into the soft dirt, seeing the rabbit running through the undergrowth. With a growl he went after it, his sore muscles and open wounds crying out in burning pain as he ran. He forced himself to forget about the pain and only focus on the task at hand: The kill. Derek dug his claws into the ground for leverage as he chased his prey through the woods, his hunger fueling him to make the kill. He hadn't realized how far he had chased the rabbit until he found himself dead center in the middle of the Stilinski's driveway with the rabbit nowhere in sight. A low growl of frustration left his clenched teeth as he lowered his head again to try and pick up any remaining scent of his prey.

Derek flattened himself to the ground slightly when he saw Stile's blue Jeep pull into the driveway, the headlights making his reflective eyes shine. "You damn near hit it, Stiles.", said Scott from the passenger seat as he stuck his head out the window to get a better look of the animal. The wolf bared his teeth slightly and rose his shackles, he knew he should be able to trust the pair by now, but his wolf was unsure. "What is it, Scott? It looks too big to be a dog. Maybe its mixed with something?", asked Stiles as he put his Jeep in park, getting out of it and shutting the door. "It's not a dog, dude. It's a wolf and a big one at that.", explained Scott as he got out of the Jeep, too. The smaller wolf began to slowly edge his way over to the white wolf, his hands lowered in a gentle gesture. "Are you crazy?! That thing could kill you!", exclaimed Stiles as he pulled his best friend back by his sweatshirt hood. _Really, Stiles? I'm not going to kill him, but you're still up for an option. _"He's injured and more than likely in a lot of pain, not to mention scared.", explained Scott as he looked down at the snow white wolf.

"Um. Maybe you should take him to Deaton?", asked the smaller teen as he walked closer to the wolf on the ground. "Help me get him into the Jeep.", ordered Scott as he walked to the wolf and knelt down a few paces away from it. Derek raised himself up onto his four paws and slowly walked over to the familiar wolf, giving him a brief lick on the shoulder. "Sure are friendly, aren't you boy?", asked the wolf as he scratched him behind the ears. "He's huge, Scott. How are we going to get him in the Jeep?", asked Stiles as he knelt down and scratched the wolf's neck, gasping when he felt a rough tongue sliding over his hand and wrist. Derek licked over the human teen's hand and yapped at them both, using his muzzle to gesture towards the door of the Jeep. "Come on, before he loses any more blood.", said Scott as he used his own werewolf strength to lift him off of the ground and gently place him on the backseat of the Jeep. "Is Deaton in the Office this late?", asked Stiles as he slid behind the wheel and waited for his sputtering Jeep to successfully start up.

"I sure hope so, this one's not in good shape.", explained the wolf as he glanced back at the injured wolf on the seats. _Deaton better be able to recognize me and get me back onto two legs, I can't run a pack like this. _Derek let his tongue hang out as he panted from the backseat, a small whine leaving his jaws when the Jeep hit a rough bump in the road. "I know. I know. I'm driving as fast but as carefully as I can. It's not my fault that rabbit decided to cross the road.", explained Stiles as he looked in the rear view mirror at the injured wolf. _There went dinner. _"Good, Deaton's still there.", explained Scott as he noticed the lights turned on and the OPEN sign hanging on the door. "Go get him. I'll get Fido or Rover or No Name out.", explained Stiles as he put his Jeep in park and got out, walking around to the backseat. Derek growled softly under his breath and glared at the jittery teen as the door was opened, watching in satisfaction as the teen jumped a little in surprise. "Jesus! Now you growl at me? Really? Should I just have your furry tail jump out? No? That's what I thought.", threatened Stiles as he gently lifted up the wolf, feeling the rough tongue once again making contact with his skin.

_Damn ADHD teen. He's going to drive me insane one of these days. _"God, you're heavy.", muttered the teen as he used his foot to open the door of the vet's office, carrying him into one of the exam rooms. "So this is the wolf Scott's been telling me about.", said Deaton as he helped Stiles lay him on the examination table. "In the flesh.", said Stiles as he checked himself over to make sure he didn't have any blood on him. "How bad does he look, Deaton?", asked Scott as he looked down at the wolf on the table. "Well, he has lost a lot of blood. The small wounds on his shoulders are beginning to heal and so are his pads, but that's because he's been licking them. The worse wounds are on his sides, I'll have to give him a light sedative so I can stitch them closed and securely wrap them so they'll heal properly. This wolf doesn't look very old, judging by the color and length of his canines he's at least a year old, no older than 2.", explained Deaton as he began to place a salve on the injured wolf's paw pads that were cracked, giving him some relief from the pain. "Do you want me to clear out one of the cages?", asked Scott as he gestured towards the door that said DOGS.

_Stick me in a cage and I'll rip your arm off. _Derek growled lowly at the mention of a cage, his ears laying flat against his broad head. "There are no open boarding cages, they've all been filled within the past three weeks. You may end up boarding this one at home. Easy boy, this isn't going to hurt.", explained the vet as he slid a needle into the wolf's paw, injecting a light sedative so he wouldn't feel any pain during the procedure. "I can't board this one at my place! My Mom would flip! Stiles, this one is all yours, dude.", explained Scott with wide eyes as he glanced down at the wolf. _Wow, that's one hell of a sedative. Pretty colors. _Derek let his eyes roll back slightly as he allowed the sedative to put him under for a little. "I can't have a wolf in my house! Do you know what my Dad will do?! He'll try to shoot him or something!", exclaimed Stiles as he paced the vet room floor as Deaton began to stitch the wolf's wounds closed. "Come on. Please? Just this once, I promise.", begged Scott as he looked desperately over at his best friend. "Fine. Fine. I'll take him home with me.", gave in Stiles as he waved his hands in the air. _Yay! I''m going home with Stiles! _


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you all think.

"Come on, Fido. I know you're a bit buzzed right now but you have to help me a little bit here.", explained Stiles as he unloaded the still slightly unconscious wolf from the back of his Jeep. _You talk too much. You go on and on and on and oh, look at the stars! They're so pretty! Wow, they're moving! Follow them, Stiles! _Derek began to squirm slightly in the teen's arms as he was carried into the Stilinski's household, wanting to chase after the stars instead of be put inside. "No. No. No. Don't squirm, I'll end up dropping you and that's going to hurt.", said Stiles as he carried the wolf inside and up the stairs into his bedroom. The white wolf stopped squirming and was now occupied with repeatedly licking the teen's cheek. "That tickles. I think you need a name, though, I can't keep calling you 'wolf'. How about October or December, since your fur is white?", asked Stiles as he gently layed the wolf down on his bed, making sure to avoid the wrapping that was covering the animal's sides and part of his stomach.

Derek whined lowly when he was set down on the bed, part because of the name, the other because he still wanted to be held. "You don't like those names? Okay, well, how about something more tough? Like Blade or Shank?", asked the teen as he sat down on his desk chair and spun around on it a few times, completely oblivious to the fact that he was being watched by a pair of wolf eyes. The white wolf let out a bark at the name 'Shank', it was tough with a bit of edge, the name that gave you a reputation from day 1. "You like that, huh, boy? So we'll call you Shank.", said Stiles as he rolled over to the wolf on his bed and gently stroked his head and neck. Derek raised his head and let out a satisfied purring sound before he licked the boy's hand again. He would never admit this to anybody but he loved being pet by the teen, it felt amazing to his wolf and it kept him calm, it was almost relaxing. "How do I explain you to my Dad, huh? He's going to hit the roof when he sees you.", explained Stiles as he glanced at his watch, knowing his Dad would be home in a few minutes.

The white wolf cocked his head to the side as he thought about it for a moment, before he took the corner of the blanket in between his canines and rolled over a few times, having the blanket cocoon him until he was completely hidden. Stiles stopped spinning in his chair to howl with laughter, clutching his sides as he almost fell off of the chair. "You sure are an adorable wolf for being injured and having the ability to rip my face off at any second.", explained Stiles as he looked over to see the wolf still rolling around on his bed. "Stiles? Are you home, son?", asked Sheriff Stilinski as he knocked on his son's bedroom door. Stiles looked wide eyed from the door to the wolf and then back to the door, a thousand different thoughts running through his mind. Derek rolled just a bit too far on the bed and ended up rolling off of it, he landed on the floor with a surprised yelp. "Stiles? What was that? Are you okay?", asked John as he walked into his son's room, his eyes full of confusion and worry. "I'm fine, Dad. I just knocked a book off my desk.", explained Stiles as he pointed towards the book that was laying on his bed.

It was then that Derek decided to raise his blanket covered head, he stood up on wobbly paws and walked around until he walked straight into the Sheriff's legs. "Stiles, what is this?", asked John as he pointed down to the blanket covered object on four legs. He watched as his son pulled the blanket off of the object and revealed a panting wolf with its tongue hanging out and his tail wagging. "Deaton wants me to board him here for a few days until he's healed. It looked like he had a bad run in with some other animal, he's all tore up.", explained Stiles quickly as he protectively wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck, getting his face licked repeatedly by a rough tongue. "He looks like he's a gentle boy, but looks big enough to cause some serious damage if provoked. Did you name him?", asked John as he bent down and stroked the wolf's head gently, scratching him behind his ears. "I named him Shank.", explained the teen as he stoked the wolf's back. Derek let his tongue hang out as he panted, enjoying the touch from both of the Stilinski men.

"So, can he stay? Please?", begged Stiles as he looked up at his Dad with his own pair of 'puppy dog' eyes. "He can stay as long as you put up posters all around town in case he belongs to somebody, he might have slipped his collar.", explained John as he pointed a finger from his son to the wolf and then back to his son. "I'll make them tomorrow after school. Thank you! Thank you!", explained Stiles as he happily looked up at his Dad. "He's your responsibility, Stiles. If he needs to be trained, you train him. You better take good care of him until we find his owner, if he has one.", ordered John as he looked down at the wolf who was now laying down with his head resting on his paws, his tail slowly wagging in happiness. "You hear that, Shank? You get to stay for a while!", exclaimed Stiles as he happily looked down at the wolf. Derek wagged his tail faster and threw his head back to howl with his eyes glowing.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Review please! I love to know what you think!

"Come on, Shank. Let's go see what Dad decided to make up for supper tonight. Or, I'm going to end up cooking again.", explained Stiles as he walked out of his room, hearing the wolf's claws clicking on the hallway floor. Derek followed the teen down the hallway and down the stairs, his tail wagging slowly behind him. "Alright, Dad. What did you decide on?", asked the teen as he walked over to his Dad, who had just came in from outside with a white plate in his hand. The wolf lifted his nose to the air and drank in the scent of freshly grilled steaks, his mouth watering at the idea of them. "You're eating salad tomorrow night for supper. Red meat is not healthy for your heart.", ordered Stiles as he helped his Dad set the plate on the table, soon followed by two more and silverware. "We're having salad with supper tonight, Stiles.", explained John as he walked over to the fridge and took out a bowl of salad, soon followed by the dressing. "Um, Dad. Not to down your cooking but one of these steaks are raw.", said Stiles as he used a fork to prod at the raw steak.

"Well, we can't feed your four legged friend dog food. He's a wolf, he needs something that will keep him full and still give him nutrients.", explained John as he took down a bowl from one of the cupboards. "Since when do you know anything about wolves?", asked Stiles as he used the fork to place the steak into the bowl that his Dad handed him. John busied himself by getting out glasses for drinks as he said, "I may or may not have called Deaton to give me a bit of information on our new house guest.". "I knew you cared about Shank.", teased the teen as he poked his Dad in the side a few times, a large grin on his face. At the sound of his new name, Derek perked his ears up and tilted his head to the side. "Just feed your wolf.", ordered John as he clapped his son on the back before sitting down in his chair at the table. "You hungry, boy? Huh?", asked Stiles as he stood up from his own chair with the bowl in his hand. Derek wagged his tail and sat down on his haunches, looking up at the teen as he panted, his stomach growling loudly for the food.

"It sure sounds like you are.", chuckled out Stiles as he set the bowl down in front of the wolf, who then licked his hands and his face in thanks. Both John and his son watched in confusion as the white wolf didn't touch his food until both men were seated at the table. "I'm surprised, Shank has manners.", said John in confusion as he looked over at his son before looking down at the wolf on the floor. When both of them were seated at the table and began to eat their own meal, Derek dug into his own steak, using his paws and teeth to tear it to pieces. "May have manners but he does eat like a wolf.", said Stiles as he looked down at the wolf, who was licking scraps of his meal from the bowl, sliding it all around on the floor. "I wonder when the last time it was when he actually was able to eat.", said John as he polished off the remainder of his own steak. "He is pretty skinny for a wolf his age, even though he's only like 2. I better let him outside for a while before bed. Oh, Scott and Isaac are coming over so we can study for Mr. Harris' class.", explained Stiles around a mouthful of salad before he pushed himself away from the table.

"I'm on the graveyard shift tonight, I can trust you to be in bed at a decent hour and at school on time tomorrow.", explained John as he watched his son open the door for the wolf. Derek padded outside and onto the porch before jumping off, landing softly in the grass. The white wolf shook out his fur, feeling the bandages around his body move with him. Stiles continued to stand on the porch seeming to wait for both the wolf and Scott and Isaac to show up. Derek walked back over to the teen on the porch and grabbed hold of his shirt with his teeth, pulling him into the grass. "What are you doing, boy?", asked Stiles as he smiled down at the wolf, freeing his shirt from the sharp teeth. The wolf threw his head back and howled before he looked at the teen expectantly. "What? I can't howl.", explained Stiles as he reached down and scratched the wolf behind his ears. Derek tilted his head to the side with his ears perked, before he threw his head back again and howled, deeper than before. "I don't think he's giving up, dude.", said Scott with a grin on his face as he stood leaning against the blue Jeep in the driveway. "He's huge! Where did you find him?", asked Isaac as he walked towards the wolf before he sat down in the grass, soon to be landed on by the four legged guest.

"He kind of found us and we almost hit him with the car.", explained Stiles as he watched the wolf sit on Isaac, keeping him down in the grass, his tail wagging behind him. "Come on, guys. We have studying to do before Mr. Harris fails all of us.", explained Scott as he pulled his backpack out of Isaac's old car, shutting the door behind himself. "Let's go, Shank, and you two.", said Stiles as he opened the front door, watching as Shank basically strut himself into the house, his tail held high. "I'll see you tomorrow, Stiles. Scott, Isaac, are you staying the night?", asked John as he walked down the stairs, putting his jacket on. "Might as well since Mom is on a night shift, too.", explained Scott as he shifted his backpack on his shoulder. John gave them all a nod before he walked outside and got into his cruiser, driving on down the road to the station. "If you're hungry grab something out of the fridge and come on up.", said Stiles as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

He watched as both teens tore off for the kitchen, rolling his eyes with a smile as he walked upstairs and into his bedroom. Stiles froze in the doorway when he saw the wolf on his bed, watching as he used a paw to try and make the bed a bit more comfortable for everybody. "I don't think that's working, boy.", said Stiles as he sat down at his desk on his spinning chair, hearing both the other wolves running up the stairs. Derek looked at his two Betas before he continued to scratch at the bed with his paws, moving the blankets all around for them. "What is he doing?", asked Scott as he looked over at the white wolf. "He's trying to make the bed more comfortable for all of us. In the wild, wolves scratch like that to make dens and make them more comfortable for their litter. I swear, he thinks you're puppies.", explained Stiles as he tore through his own backpack, looking for his notes from Mr. Harrison's class.


End file.
